Jayfeather Loves Jinafire
by malicent
Summary: Welcome to Shadowclan High, also known as Shadowclan Hell. Rated M for disturbing content and mature themes.
1. Welcome to Shadowclan Hell

Jayfeather Loves Jinafire

Chapter 1: Welcome to Shadowclan Hell

_Jinafire_

Jinafire groaned out loud as she read the writing in the bathroom stall. There was a mixture of profanity, ranging from _Draculaura is a SLUT _to _Cleo is fucking SEXY. _However, that's not what Jinafire was looking at. Written smack in the middle of the wall, read _Jayfeather loves Jinafire. _Jayfeather was a normie, and a really weird one. He dressed in baggy clothes and wore thick rimmed glasses. In normie language, he was considered a nerd. Whatever that means. Jinafire rolled her eyes, thinking to herself. She had only been in Shadowclan High for four days. _Four days! _Four days was apparently enough for people to label her and pair her up with the biggest loser in the entire school. Ever since Monster High was burned down, the monsters had to switch to normie school. Also known as Shadowclan High. Jinafire saw it as Shadowclan Hell.

She flushed the toilet and kicked open the stall door. Two more normies stood fixing their pale faces in the mirror.

"Ew, monster," one of them giggled. The other one laughed at her friends meanness.

"Nice hair," she sneered. "It's not fucking Halloween, you know."

Jinafire ran her fingers through her long green hair and scowled at the girls. She knew who they were, their names were Hollyleaf and Poppyfrost. Also known as the two biggest bitches in the whole school.

"My brother loves you," Hollyleaf screamed as Jinafire pushed her way out of the bathroom. "He fantasizes about you in his sleep!"

"Whatever," Jinafire snapped back, not bothering to turn around to face them again.

"All I ever hear is him in his room, moaning your name over and over," Hollyleaf snickered. "It's fucking gross."

Jinafire had heard enough. She left the bathroom and stalked down the hall, trying to hold her head high. She saw a normie stumbling around in high heels, trying to get her balance. This made Jinafire feel more at ease, she could walk on eight inch heels without wobbling in the slightest. All monsters could, it was one of their many talents.

"Hey!"

Jinafire turned around to see Skelita, her best friend, waving at her. "Hello," Jinafire said.

"You sound upset," Skelita pointed out. "What's wrong?"

"There's more writing on the bathroom wall," Jinafire sighed. "Someone wrote Jayfeather loves Jinafire clear across the wall."

"Fucking bitches," Skelita spat.

"People are going to think I'm dating him," Jinafire said in a panic. "They're gonna think I'm a loser too!"

"_He-llo, _you already are," a normie giggled as she walked by. Skelita kicked her in the back of her leg with her nine inch heeled shoe. The girl stumbled forward and crashed onto the school floor.

"Go, just go," Skelita grabbed Jinafire by the arm and they raced in the other direction.

_Draculaura _

Draculaura walked towards her locker, dreading her next class. _I hate history, _she thought inwardly. _I already know everything that's happened for the past 1600 years! _When Draculaura approached her locker, she stopped short. Someone had spray painted the word SLUT in pink letters across the front of it.

"Ehmahgawd," Draculaura hissed. A group of normies giggled as they walked past her. Draculaura didn't know how everyone had found out what had happened with Lionblaze in the girls bathroom. _Stupid Hollyleaf just had to walk in, _Draculaura thought mutinously. _If she didn't, none of this would have happened. _

A week ago, Hollyleaf had walked in on her, um, doing a favor for Lionblaze. It had taken her approximately two seconds to send a mass text to the entire school, explaining in vivid detail what Draculaura had been caught doing.

Draculaura pushed her angry thoughts out of her mind and opened her locker door. A pile of books flew out, and she shrieked in surprise.

"Having fun?" a voice said in amusement. Draculaura turned her head to see her best friend Brambleclaw standing there. Brambleclaw is, yes, a normie. But he was the nicest normie Draculaura had ever met. He stood by her side while the Lionblaze scandal was released. He let her rest her head on his shoulder and cry, and didn't even complain when her mascara stained his shirt. He hung out with her at lunch, and sat at her empty friendless table in the cafeteria, even though it was bad for his social life. Yes, Brambleclaw was a true friend, normie or not.

"My stupid books keep falling out," Draculaura complained. Brambleclaw leaned down and picked them up for her.

"Thank you," Draculaura smiled up at him as she took the books from his hands.

"No problem," Brambleclaw replied. "And I've been meaning to ask you, did you notice someone decided to decorate your locker?"

Draculaura stared at the word SLUT someone had painted. "It's kind of hard to miss," she scowled.

"Yeah, I'll buy you some paint and we could paint over it tomorrow," Brambleclaw offered. Draculauras heart warmed at his kindness. "Great idea," she said kindly. "Thank you."

"What color would you like?" Brambleclaw asked, pretending to think. "Pink?"

"Obviously," Draculaura winked. She shut her locker and paused to run her fingers through her hair, making sure there were no tangles.

"Ready to go to history?" Brambleclaw asked.

"Yeah," Draculaura said, then looked into his eyes for a second too long. Brambleclaw flushed red and turned away. "Come on," he said, not facing her. "We're gonna be late."

_Bluestar_

Bluestar sat in history, feeling bored out of her skull. And to make matters worse, her cell phone had died, making it impossible to do anything except the history work. She looked on enviously at Honeyfern, who was texting away as she pretended to do her assignment. Bluestar prided herself, today she felt like she was having a good hair day! Her dyed blue hair looked stunning in the bathroom mirrors, and her makeup didn't make her look like a clown under the fluorescent lights. Bluestar was what monsters called a 'normie,' and not even one of the good looking ones. She was 150 pounds, 30 pounds over the stereotypical 'skinny' girl. Bluestar stared enviously at the beautiful monsters up at the front. Draculaura sat with Jinafire, and they were so beautiful it hurt to look at them. Bluestar gazed dreamily at them, Jinafire's naturally forest green hair shone bright and healthy, and her perfectly sculpted face glowed bright as she smiled. Abbey had snow white hair, the type of hair girls like her would die for. Their double zero waist's sat close to each other, as if to scream 'look at how skinny we monsters are!'

Bluestar looked down sadly at her chubby body, her moment of thinking she's pretty had past the minute she looked at the two monsters. Bluestar wanted to be friends with them... to laugh along with them!

But most of all, she wanted to be one of them.

Her daydream was shattered as her history teacher, Mr. Cory Bleaker, clapped his hands together.

"All right, that's enough time for today!" he called out. "Please break into groups of three and discuss the assignment you have finished."

Bluestar looked down at her blank page, anxiety beginning to crawl through her veins. She had been daydreaming so much, she didn't even get question one of the assignment done. Bluestar looked around, searching for people that might want to be her partner. When her eyes drifted past Abbey and Jinafire, they both looked up, as though they knew someone was watching them. Bluestar lowered her eyes at once, her face turning beet red. She looked up again cautiously, and she was relieved to see that the monsters had stopped looking at her. Bluestar felt very lonely as the class drifted off into groups of three, while she still sat alone. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She was such a _loser. _A fat, pathetic loser.

"Hey, Bluestar?"

Bluestar looked up, her heart thumping excitedly. Was it Jinafire and Abbey, wanting to be partners with her? Her hopes were crushed at once when she realized it was just Jayfeather with his high pitched voice. He stood holding his books in one hand, asthma inhaler in the other. He held it up to his mouth and took a big breath of the man made oxygen. His skinny legs were trembling, making his knobbly knees bump together.

"Want to be partners?" Jayfeather asked hopefully. Bluestar felt eyes boring into her, and when she glanced up to see who it was, her heart thumped in her chest. Jinafire and Abbey were staring directly at her, as though challenging what she'd do.

"I already have a partner," Bluestar whispered. Jayfeather looked crushed. "Oh, okay then," then he walked away back to his desk secluded at the back of the room. Bluestar dared look at the monsters again, and she was pleased to see they were smiling. Smiling, at her! One waved tediously, while the other smiled at her. Bluestar stood up and grabbed her books, deciding to take a risk and ask them to be partners. The second she was about to walk over, she stopped short. Another monster, a girl named Lagoona, walked around her and joined the two girls. Bluestar made the terrible realization that Jinafire and Abbey were smiling and waving at Lagoona, Bluestar just happened to be in the middle of the crossfire. Embarrassed to the extreme, Bluestar sat back down.

She forced herself not to look at the monsters for the rest of the class.

_Cleo De Nile _

"I'm not fucking kidding," Cleo said dramatically. "He literally told me, to my _face, _that if I didn't put out, I could get out!"

"What a total _jackass!" _Hollyleaf gasped, matching her friends over dramatic tone. "I would have slapped him across the face, no questions asked."

Cleo just nodded, rolling her eyes. Cleo was the only monster in the whole school who wasn't friends with the other monsters. Her best friends were all normies, and she liked it that way. The other monsters were just so _weird. _Now it was the end of the day, and Cleo sat with Hollyleaf, Poppyfrost and Honeyfern in her English class. The girls were all discussing the way Lionblaze dumped Cleo, because she wouldn't have sex with him on their first date.

"Like, he's not gonna get anyone except sluts like Draculaura," Poppyfrost said, her bitchy voice turning even bitchier when she spoke.

"What's Draculaura got to do with this?" Cleo asked. "Did they date?"

The three girls stared at her, mouths wide open in shock.

"Ehmahgawd, did you not hear about what happened with them?" Hollyleaf asked in disbelief. "In the girls bathroom?!"

"What are you talking about?" Cleo snapped. She hated it when she was out of the loop with things. "What happened in the girls bathroom?"

"I sent a mass text to the whole school last week," Hollyleaf said. "Why didn't you get it?"

"He-_llo! _I didn't have minutes last week, remember?" Cleo rolled her eyes. "Now stop fucking around. What did she do with Lionblaze?"

"Well, I walked into the bathroom, right? Like, the one by the front doors? I just wanted to fix my makeup, right so I walked in and-"

"Get to the point," Cleo growled, already losing interest.

"I walked in and Draculaura was on her knees, blowing off Lionblaze," Hollyleaf finished in a rush. Cleo's mouth fell open in shock.

"I know, it's nasty, right?" Hollyleaf rolled her eyes. "I never thought my brother would stoop so low to get a blowjob from the schools biggest whore."

"We were dating last week," Cleo whispered. "That means..."

"I know, I know," Hollyleaf said sympathetically. "He's a real asshole, and she's a real slut. That's why I painted her locker."

"That was _you?" _Cleo grinned happily. It was nice to know she had real friends.

"Uh, _yeah," _Hollyleaf winked. "I love you girl, I'm not gonna stand around while some bitch whore gets with your boyfriend."

"_Ex-_boyfriend," Cleo clarified. "We are so _not _dating anymore."

The girls continued talking for a while, but when Cleo spotted Draculaura walking down the hallway, she nudged Hollyleaf. "Look," she growled. "It's _her." _

Draculaura saw the four girls, and her face visibly changed to a look of horror. But she was too far to turn around, so she continued walking.

"Slut," Poppyfrost growled as she walked by.

"I painted your locker for you," Hollyleaf said sweetly. "I thought I'd show the whole school what you are."

"You're mean," Draculaura choked, walking faster. Her eyes met Cleo's, and she looked at her desperately. Cleo knew she thought she'd stand up for her since they were both monsters, but as usual, Draculaura was wrong.

"Have fun sucking my boyfriends dick last week?" Cleo spat. Her voice held all the venom she could muster.

"He told me you were broken up," Draculaura whispered.

"Well they weren't, you fucking whore," Honeyfern put in, trying to be helpful. She shook her long blonde hair out of her eyes and glared her. Cleo felt a icky pang go through her heart. She was angry at Draculaura, but when she saw her face crumble in front of them, her icy heart thawed slightly.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," Cleo muttered, then stood up and walked away.

"We'll meet you after school!" Hollyleaf called after her. Cleo smiled and waved at them. Draculaura had tears running down her face, and she walked slowly down the hall. Others snickered and pointed as they walked by her. Cleo leaned in closer to Draculaura, who recoiled back with a snap. Her mascara streaked face stared at her, her eyes gleaming with sadness.

"I'm sorry," Cleo murmured to her, looking her straight in the eye.

Then she turned around and ran to the bathroom.

_Jayfeather_

Jayfeather walked home alone, sucking on his asthma inhaler as he walked. Groups of friends pushed past him, making him drop his inhaler in a puddle. Jayfeather sighed and picked it up, pinching the wet plastic between two fingers. He stuffed it in his pocket and hoped he wouldn't need any extra air for a while. When he arrived at his house, he could feel his throat already beginning to close up. He gasped for air as he walked inside, and the first thing he did was race up to his room and grab his extra inhaler. He puffed on it as he walked downstairs, happily feeling his throat open up again.

"Hey, son!"

Jayfeather looked up to see his dad sitting on the couch, holding a cup of coffee. Jayfeathers father, Crowfeather, was the kindest man Jayfeather had ever known. He was the best dad in the world, in Jayfeathers view. He was also his very best friend. Jayfeather had quite fond memories of him and Crowfeather throwing baseballs around, going for coffee and spending time together. Crowfeather was a tall man, with laugh lines by his eyes and a kind smile. He had short brown hair, and glasses. Jayfeather liked to think he looked like his father, but he knew he was far from it. He had long, inky black hair and pale skin. He didn't have laugh lines, he had frown lines. He wore glasses, uses an inhaler and had no friends.

He was a loser.

But he didn't want to let down his dad, so when he asked how his day was, Jayfeather smiled and lied.

"Did you have a good day?:" Crowfeather asked, voice caring. Jayfeather plastered a smile on his face. "It was great dad."

"Who did you hang out with at lunch?" Crowfeather asked, curious.

_No one._

"I hung out with Briarlight and her brother," Jayfeather said, feeling bad for lying but her knew it was for the best. Crowfeather smiled at him, his curious face turned to one of relief.

"Dinner is in two hours," Crowfeather said. "You better go finish your homework now so we have time to watch a movie after dinner!"

"Okay," Jayfeather nodded. "Where are Lionblaze and Hollyleaf? Will they be home for dinner?"

"No, Hollyleaf went over to her friend Cleo's and Lionblaze is at work."

"Okay, cool," Jayfeather was secretly relieved that his brother and sister weren't home, that was he could spend some one on one time with his dad. "I'm going to go do my homework now."

"Alright, kiddo," Crowfeather said as he took a sip of his coffee. "I'll call you when dinner's ready!"

Jayfeather nodded and ran upstairs into his room. He noticed his laptop was sitting open, which was strange. _I thought I had that shut this morning, _Jayfeather thought to himself as he walked over to his desk. _I guess I must have forgotten. _He had his MSN messenger open, and to Jayfeathers disbelief, he had a blinking friend request.

_Tigerstar666 would like to be your friend! Click 'accept' to add into your contacts!_

Jayfeather recoiled away from the computer as if it had burned him. Tigerstar was the most popular normie in Shadowclan High, and he picked on Jayfeather every single day. Jayfeather reached out and it 'decline' on the request. Seconds later, another request popped up. This time is came with a message.

_Tigerstar666 would like to be your friend! Click 'accept' to add into your contacts! - Hey loser, how's your day going? Just wanted to let you know that you're a loser. _

_Why don't you do the world a favor and kill yourself?_

Jayfeather wordlessly hit decline again and shakily sat down on his bed.

_Why don't you do the world a favor and kill yourself?_

Jayfeather cried until his dad called him for dinner.


	2. Flowers

Jayfeather Loves Jinafire

Chapter 2: Flowers

_Jinafire_

Jinafire looked at herself in her full length mirror, scowling at her reflection. _Why do I have to look so ... weird? _Jinafire thought to herself. She placed a slender hand on her bony hip, and swivelled around to look at her body from all angles. A mental image of Hollyleaf and her friends flew threw her mind, and Jinafire struggled to push it away. She wished she looked like them, especially Hollyleaf. She was thin, but not creepily skinny like herself. Hollyleaf had fleshy arms, with pink painted nails. Jinafire had bony arms, in a sickly yellow orange color. Her nails were bitten off, to make matters better.

"Jinafire!" Jinafires mom called from downstairs. "You're going to miss your bus!"

"I'm coming!" Jinafire yelled back, giving her outfit a final glance. A dark mahogany dress, paired with dark grey leggings and a matching gray scarf. _Not exactly normie style, but still a good outfit. _Jinafire ran her fingers through her hair one last time, and then walked downstairs.

"You look pretty," Jinafires mom said, raising a perfectly waxed eyebrow. "Trying to impress anyone?"

"Only myself," Jinafire smiled. Her mom handed her a brown paper bag, returning her smile.

"What's... that," Jinafire said slowly, taking the bag from her mom.

"Your lunch, sweetie. You need to eat," her mom replied.

"Thanks," Jinafire hastily shoved the bag into her purse. She didn't want to hurt her moms feelings by mentioning she wouldn't be caught dead holding a sacked lunch.

"I need you home today after school," her mom said. Jinafire widened her eyes in alarm. "But _mom," _she protested. "Skelita and I were going to go shopping!"

"Then I guess you'll have to go tomorrow," Jinafires mom said stubbornly. "I have guests coming over, and it's tacky to have my daughter elsewhere."

"Ehmahgawd, fine," Jinafire rolled her eyes and stalked away towards the door.

"See you after school," her mom called.

Jinafire didn't reply, and slammed the door behind her in annoyance. She walked down her driveway, annoyance making her stomp her feet with every step. The ringing of her phone distracted her, and she reached into her purse to pull out her purple cell phone.

"Hello?" Jinafire asked.

Muffled voices answered her.

"Heh-low?" Jinafire snapped.

The sounds of giggling voices squealed though her phone before someone spoke.

"Heh-low to you too," a girl sneered. "Just wanted you to know my brother has a surprise for you today."

"Hollyleaf?" Jinafire said, heart sinking. Her legs started to shake and her hands turned clammy. "What's he going to do?"

"It's a surprise, you fucking freak," then she hung up. Jinafire put her phone back into her bag and sighed. Today was _so _gonna suck.

_Draculaura _

Draculaura walked into the school, Brambleclaw at her side. He was holding a bucket of pink paint in one hand, and a paintbrush in another.

"Thank you for buying that for me," Draculaura smiled at him. Brambleclaw took a second to reply, and when he did, his voice was gruff. "It's no big deal," he said. "You can't go the rest of the year with the word SLUT written on your locker."

"People are so mean," Draculaura mumbled. "If they knew the whole story of what happened, they wouldn't be calling me that."

"I don't see why you don't just tell everyone the real story," Brambleclaw said. "Instead of letting people bully you about something that's a lie."

"Heh-_low! _Do you think anyone would believe me?" Draculaura rolled her eyes.

"You never know," Brambleclaw whispered. The memory of the truth suddenly stung Draculaura like a bee. Tears rose to her eyes and her breath caught in her throat.

...

"_Hey, Draculaura."_

_Draculaura turned her head to see Lionblaze standing there. He looked good today, his hair was blown to the side from the wind and his dark blue eyes were shining. _

"_What's up?" Draculaura said cautiously. Something was off. Lionblaze never talked to Draculaura unless he was shouting jeers at her. _

"_Come see something," Lionblaze beckoned his head to the girls bathroom door. _

"_What's in there?" was all Draculaura could think of to say. _

"_Someone wrote something about you on the wall," Lionblaze replied. "You're not going to like it."_

"_Ehmahgawd, I am so sick of this bullshit," Draculaura hissed, pushing past him and through the door. She looked around, suddenly feeling confused. _

_The walls were pink._

_The walls had no writing._

_Then someone pushed her, and she fell to her knees. "Hey," she cried, looking up. Lionblaze stood there, with two other boys Draculaura recognized as Tigerstar and Spiderleg. _

"_What's going on," Draculaura whispered. Spiderleg then reached down and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her into the large handicap stall in the far corner. _

"_Let go!" Draculaura hissed, kicking out at the boy. But he was too strong. He slammed her into the back wall, and her head thudded painfully against the brick. _

"_You're going to do us all a favor," Lionblaze smiled, eyes narrowed. He unzipped his pants and in that moment, Draculaura was hit with a terrible realization. _

"_No..." she whispered, trying to back up. "No, please... you can't..."_

"_You don't have a choice," Lionblaze growled. "You can blow me, and I won't tell. But if you don't, I'm going to tell the whole school that you did." _

_Tears in her eyes, Draculaura did as she was told. She was just about done when she heard the door open. She looked up, to see Hollyleaf standing there with her mouth open in shock. _

"_Hollyleaf," Draculaura started to say, voice cracking. But it was no use. _

_Hollyleaf turned and ran back out the door before Draculaura could explain. _

_..._

_Bluestar_

Bluestar sat alone in the cafeteria, chewing her peanut butter sandwich slowly. She took a sip of her juice box, wishing someone would sit with her. She looked at the table across the room from her, where Draculaura sat alone. _I wonder where Brambleclaw is, _Bluestar thought to herself. _They're almost always together. _Bluestar forced herself to dismiss the thought and shoved the rest of her sandwich into her mouth.

"As if you really needed to eat that," a girl giggled as she walked by. Bluestar felt as though she'd just been slapped. She looked down at her size 9 waist and felt a lump raise in her throat.

_She's right. I shouldn't have eaten that sandwich. _

Bluestar sipped her juice in silence, trying to force the girls mean comment out of her mind. She was just starting to recover when something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. Hollyleaf, Cleo and three other mean looking girls had approached Draculauras table. They were speaking and laughing loudly, and Draculaura had her head hung so she wouldn't have to face them. Bluestar picked up her juice and walked towards them, pretending to read the bulletin board while she listened.

"So did Brambleclaw finally figure out what a big slut you are?" Hollyleaf was saying. "Is that why you're sitting by yourself?"

"No, she probably tried to give him a blowjob in the bathroom," Cleo put in. "And since he didn't want her AIDS covered mouth, he stopped being friends with her."

"Are you friendless, little whore?" Hollyleaf sneered. Draculaura sat dead still and didn't say anything.

"Talk to me, bitch," Hollyleaf grabbed the carton of milk off Draculauras tray and then with one swift motion, dumped the entire thing on Draculauras head. Draculaura sat dripping in milk, and Hollyleaf and the rest of her crew burst into laughter.

Then something seemed to snap in Bluestar. She stalked over to the girls, and they looked over at her.

"Need something, fatass?" Cleo sneered. Bluestar lifted her juice box and squirted the remains in Cleo's face. The rest of the girls gasped in shock, Draculaura included. Then Bluestar grabbed a handful of macaroni and cheese that was on Draculauras plate and mashed it into Hollyleafs face.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion for several seconds, and then the spell was broken. Hollyleaf didn't hit her. She didn't spit or curse. All she did was lean forward, her cheese covered nose only inches from Bluestars.

"You're dead," was all she said.

Bluestar gulped, realizing in horror at what she just done. Hollyleaf stalked away, her friends behind her. Bluestars heart hammered as she looked around the room, noticing everyone's eyes were on her. The silence lasted nearly half a minute before someone started clapping. Then another started, then another until the whole cafeteria was roaring in applause. Bluestar felt so giddy she nearly started clapping herself. Her face was stretched into a huge smile, her heart filled with happiness that they were clapping. And clapping for _her! _Bluestar turned to look at Draculaura, who had stood up from her seat and was positively _beaming _at Bluestar. Her hands were a blur as she clapped. Bluestar swore Draculaura was clapping louder than the rest. "Thank you," Draculaura mouthed to Bluestar. Bluestar just shrugged, still smiling like crazy.

_Cleo _

"Oh my FUCKING GOD," Hollyleaf screamed, pushing past a younger girl as she shoved open the door into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror at her reflection. Cheese was mashed all over her face, clotting in her eyelashes and eyebrows. "I'm going to MURDER that girl!"

"She got cheese like, all over you," Cleo said, knowing she should say something but not knowing what.

"No shit, idiot," Hollyleaf hissed as she scrubbed her face with a paper towel. "Why the hell did none of you do something?"

Poppyfrost and Honeyfern shifted their feet nervously, not sure how to respond.

"I just couldn't believe she did that," Cleo admitted. "I just froze, like, I had no idea how to respond."

"What's her name anyway?" Hollyleaf asked, taking her makeup out of her purse. "The fat bitch?"

"Bluestar," Poppyfrost piped in. "She's in my history class."

Cleo felt a rush of heat flash through her cheeks. She prayed her thick layer of foundation would hide her blush. Cleo didn't like the way her best friend called the girl fat... she knew Bluestar was only a size nine, because she heard her complaining about it once in the hall. Cleo was a size five.

Only four sizes away from being so called _fat._

"Ehmahgawd, are you even _listening?" _Hollyleaf demanded, shattering Cleo's thoughts.

"Sorry I was thinking about something," Cleo mumbled, resting her hand on her not so flat tummy.

"I was _saying, _I need ideas about what to do to Bluestar," Hollyleaf repeated. "She so can't get away with this."

"I don't know," Cleo said uncomfortably. Hollyleaf stared at her through slitted eyes before turning to Honeyfern and Poppyfrost. "I need to talk to Cleo," she snapped. "Privacy, please?"

Without a word, Honeyfern and Poppyfrost stalked out of the bathroom. When they were alone, Hollyleaf turned on Cleo. "What's wrong?" she demanded. Cleo was taken aback. "W-what?"

"S-s-stutter, much?" Hollyleaf laughed meanly. Cleo felt a rush of anger, and had to force it not to show.

"You've been acting like a nightmare all day," Hollyleaf pointed out.

_You're the one to talk, bitch._

"Tell me what's wrong," Hollyleaf pressed on, voice softening. She looked almost concerned.

Cleo sighed. "Well, I think I was just thinking about my weight again."

"You're not fat," Cleo said automatically. "If you want to see fat, look at fatass Bluestar. Her flab hangs over her pants and her tummy makes her look like she's pregnant."

"Hollyleaf, she's four sizes bigger then me," Cleo said, clenching her fists in anger.

"Ehmahgawd, sorry," Hollyleaf rolled her eyes. Cleo just glared at her.

"I'm sorry," Hollyleaf repeated, struggling to lower her raised voice. "Just forget I said that okay? You're skinny and beautiful. Do you think I'd be best friends with a fat girl?"

Hollyleafs smile was sincere and her eyes were warm, but it did nothing to calm Cleo's anger.

"All the other monsters are size zero," Cleo said at last.

"Yeah, and I'm a size one. I feel so fat next to them," Hollyleaf said.

Cleo felt like strangling her.

But she forced a smile rolled her eyes along with her best friend.

_Jayfeather_

Jayfeather walked into his art class, holding a bouquet of beautiful flowers in his hands. His smile was wide, and he was excited. He had bought the flowers for Jinafire, and he was hoping the kind gesture would make her stop thinking he was a loser. He took a deep breath and a puff off his inhaler before he walked through the door, hoping she would be impressed. Sadly, the second he walked in the room, his confidence evaporated through the floor. The class was taking loudly amongst each other, and no one noticed when he walked in. He spotted Jinafire sitting with Abbey and Skelita in the far corner, painting each others nails. Jayfeather took a deep breath and walked over to them.

"Hi," Jayfeather said as he approached their table. He mentally kicked himself when his voice cracked. The monsters looked up, breaking off their conversation abruptly.

"Hello," Jinafire said after a long few seconds.

"I um, brought these, well, I bought them at the store, but I thought you'd like them cause their pretty, and well, you're pretty, and-"

Suddenly the flowers were snatched from his hands. Jayfeather whipped around and nearly died. Tigerstar stood there, holding his bouquet of multicolored daisies high in the air.

"Give those back!" Jayfeather cried. He reached up to grab them, but Tigerstar was quite a bit taller. He stretched out his arm even farther, using his fingers to crush the flowers delicate stems. Then he threw them on the floor and stomped on them with his heel. Jayfeather couldn't look at Jinafire. He couldn't look at anyone.

Tears streaming down his cheeks, Jayfeather fled out of the room. He ran into the nearest boys bathroom and locked himself in a stall. He sunk to the floor and cried. Jayfeather took off his glasses and put them on the ground, and held his head in his hands.

Then the door creaked open.

Jayfeather forced himself silent, fearing Tigerstar was looking for him. Not daring to move even in the slightest, Jayfeather shifted his eyes to the floor. The shoes he could see under the stall's door weren't the scuffed black skater shoes of Tigerstar, thank god. They were gray, super high wedged shoes of a girl.

"Jayfeather?" a feminine voice whispered. "It's me, Jinafire."

Jayfeather wiped off his tears the best he could and stood up. "I'm in here," he said. He reached out and unlocked the door. Jinafire gently opened the door, and walked in the stall.

"Are you okay?" she asked. All Jayfeather could do was nod.

"I can't believe Tigerstar did that," Jinafire sighed. "He's such a bully."

"Yeah," Jayfeather choked. He felt his throat start to close up, but he didn't want to use his inhaler in front of Jinafire.

"The flowers were a really sweet thing to do," Jinafire smiled. "It's too bad Tigerstar had to go and ruin it."

"Yeah well, it's stupid right?" Jayfeathers voice cracked. "Nerdy kid gives flowers to popular girl. When's that ever gone well?"

"I'm _not _popular," Jinafire laughed softly. "And you're not a nerd."

"Am so," Jayfeather snorted. "Don't lie."

They sat in silence for several seconds before Jayfeather spoke again. "You know this is the boys bathroom, right?"

"Yeah," Jinafire giggled. "But right now I really don't care."


	3. Stolen Innocence

Jayfeather Loves Jinafire

Chapter 3: Stolen Innocence

_Bluestar_

Bluestar woke up in the morning, and felt a split second of peace. As quickly as it had come, it vanished as Bluestar remembered the day before. Squirting juice at Cleo. Mashing macaroni in Hollyleafs face.

The roaring applause.

Bluestar smiled slightly, staring up at the roof in her room. She was a little scared of what Hollyleaf was going to do today, but she tried to force it out of her mind. _What's the worst she can do? _Bluestar thought to herself as she climbed out of bed. _She's just a 17 year old girl, just like me. _Bluestar pulled off her pajamas and grabbed a dark red long sleeved shirt and black stretch pants. She pulled her blue hair into a ponytail and walked downstairs, trying to decide what she was going to have for breakfast.

"Morning," her dad nodded to her from where he was sitting at the table.

"Good morning dad," Bluestar replied. "What's for breakfast?"

"Didn't make any," her dad grumbled. "I'm not hungry."

"Well, what am I supposed to eat?" Bluestar asked warily.

"There's a breakfast bar in the cupboard."

Bluestar tried not to roll her eyes and grabbed the pathetic looking granola bar out of the cupboard, wishing for eggs and toast.

"See you after school," Bluestar called, then ran out the door. Her dad didn't respond, as he was too immersed in his newspaper. Bluestar ran down the steps, realizing with dread that she was late for school. Picking up the pace, she ripped open her granola bar as she walked. One bite into it, Bluestar realized it was rock hard and flavorless. _Disgusting, _Bluestar thought to herself, throwing the rest of the bar onto the ground. She walked to school as fast as she could, belly rumbling the whole way. She was two blocks away when the bell rang. Bluestar ran the rest of the way, hunger making her nearly pass out. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Bluestar was pushing her way through the school doors. The hallways were deserted, as everyone was already in class. Bluestar walked to her locker and twiddled the lock, and gave it a yank when she was done entering the combination.

It didn't open.

Bluestar tried the combo again, watching it carefully this time to make sure she got it right. Again, it didn't open.

_What the hell, _Bluestar thought to herself. She leaned down and inspected the lock from close up. Almost at once, she found the problem. Someone had put super glue all over the clasp. Bluestar turned it around, where someone had written the words BITCH with a heart beside it. Bluestars hands started to shake slightly, and one word crossed her mind.

_Hollyleaf._

After another few unsuccessful tries of yanking on her lock, Bluestar came to the conclusion that it was going to have to be cut off. Bluestar sighed and walked to her math class, dreading what her teacher was going to say since she didn't have any of her books or supplies.

...

"Bluestar, you're late," Mr. Earl snapped the second Bluestar walked into the class.

"Someone glued my lock shut," Bluestar mumbled. A few of the kids in the class snickered. Bluestars face flushed red.

"Oh yeah I'm sure," Mr. Earl said sarcastically. "Make up a better excuse next time."

Bluestar looked around the class, all the seats were taken. Except one, in the back. Bluestar nearly died. Hollyleaf sat there, smiling evilly and gesturing for Bluestar to sit down next to her.

"Do you need a personal invitation to sit down?" Mr. Earl sighed. "There is an empty seat by Hollyleaf."

Bluestar was starting to have a hard time breathing. "I don't feel well," she whispered. "I need to go to the nurses office."

Mr. Earl shook his head in disbelief. "Just go," he said, and without another word, Bluestar turned around and walked as fast as she could out of the room.

The second she was out of the classroom, Bluestar relaxed slightly. But it still felt like all the blood was drained from her body.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Bluestar turned around to see Draculaura standing there, holding two extra large coffees.

"I'm fine," Bluestar whispered. "Just a bit freaked out."

"If anyone should be freaked out, it's me," Draculaura sighed. "Hollyleaf got Tigerstar on her side. He came up to me today and threatened to beat me up."

"_Tigerstar?" _Bluestar said in disbelief. "Why would a boy want to beat up a girl?"

"Because of Hollyleaf," Draculaura said angrily. "She like, has this weird power over people."

They stood there not saying anything for a few moments. Then Draculaura broke the silence by trusting one of the coffees towards Bluestar. "Present for you," she smiled. The gesture was so unexpected Bluestar nearly didn't know how to respond. "Thank you," she said, taking the coffee from her. "Why?"

"Your like, my new hero," Draculaura said, laughing slightly. "I can't believe what you did to Hollyleaf yesterday."

"It was so stupid," Bluestar whispered. "She's going to make my life hell."

"I know what that's like," Draculaura said sadly. "She's been like, torturing me forever. And the thing with Lionblaze just brought her bullying to a whole new level."

"She can't get away with this," Bluestar said through clenched teeth. "We shouldn't have to feel scared of her."

Draculaura was just about to respond when her cell phone rang. "Hello?" she said into the phone. Bluestar tried not to eavesdrop but couldn't help it.

"Yeah, I'm at school," Draculaura was saying. "Where are you? Oh, okay. See you in a few." Then she snapped the phone shut.

"Who was that?" Bluestar asked awkwardly.

"Brambleclaw," Draculaura replied. "He got to school late, so I have to go see him. Bye!" then she walked away. Bluestar tried to process what had just happened. Then she realized it.

She finally had a friend.

Bluestar began grinning foolishly, taking a sip of her coffee.

_Draculaura_

Draculaura walked down the hall, coffee in hand. Taking a sip, she checked her cell phone again. One message, from Brambleclaw. **Need to talk to you, **it read. **ASAP. **

Not having the slightest clue what he was talking about, Draculauras anxiety started to rise. She walked faster on her heels, and breathed a sigh of relief when she spotted the handsome figure of Brambleclaw sitting on a bench at outside. Sadly, her feeling of relief turned to dread almost at once. Brambleclaw looked anything but happy. Draculaura pushed open the doors and walked out into the cold air.

"Hey," Brambleclaw nodded grimly.

"Hi," Draculaura whispered. She shifted her feet, not sure why she felt nervous. "What's up?"

"Look, I'm going to get straight to the point," Brambleclaw took a deep breath and focused his eyes on Draculaura. "I know about what happened with Lionblaze."

"Uh, yeah... I was the first person who told you?" Draculaura was confused. "I thought we got over it."

"That's not what I'm talking about," Brambleclaw rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair. "I know what happened, you know, last night."

"What are you talking about? I didn't even see Lionblaze last night," Draculaura protested. Brambleclaw raised a hand to silence her. "You're lying," he said quietly. "And look, it's okay. It's just, I kinda thought there was something between us, you know?"

Draculauras heart was racing so hard she felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. Struggling to find words, she stammered half sentences until Brambleclaw glared at her.

"You know, I was the only one who believed you when you told me what happened with Lionblaze the first time," he said angrily. "Maybe there was a reason no one else did."

"Brambleclaw," Draculauras voice cracked and she felt tears form in her eyes. "I stayed at home last night, I watched a movie with my parents and-"

"Stop lying," Brambleclaw whispered. "Look, Draculaura. I thought we had something but clearly I was wrong. You obviously aren't interested in a relationship."

"How could you say that, nothing happened last night-"

"It's all over the internet, Draculaura," Brambleclaw said at last. "You might as well own up to it." and then he walked away without another word. Draculaura fell to her knees and started to cry. She didn't care that her makeup would be ruined. _How could this happen, _she thought miserably. _I didn't do anything with Lionblaze! _

A voice distracted her from her thoughts. "Hello, Draculaura," it said.

Draculaura turned her tear stained face to see who was speaking to her. As luck would have it, it was the devil himself. Lionblaze towered over her, with a evil smirk on his face. "Sounds like last night found it's way onto Facebook."

"Go to hell," Draculaura snapped. "Nothing happened!"

"That's not what everyone else thinks now, is it?" he whispered. "And who's gonna believe your word over mine?"

"Bluestar would," Draculaura hissed.

"Ah, Bluestar. The one who defied my sister," Lionblaze chuckled, as if it were amusing. "And how much help do you think she is going to be?"

Draculaura realized he had a point. Bluestar had planned her own funeral when she stuck up for her, and Draculaura knew that would be more then unhelpful to her.

"Tell them your lying," Draculaura said quietly. "I never did anything mean to you, so why are you doing this?"

"Oh I'll tell them I'm lying," Lionblaze smiled.

"You will?"

"For a price."

Draculauras insides turned to mush. "What kind of favor?"

"I want you to have sex with me," he said simply. "Right now."

"Is that the only way you can get laid?" Draculaura spat. "By blackmailing girls and raping them?"

"Please, I can have anyone I want," Lionblaze rolled his eyes. "But it's funner this way."

Draculaura couldn't find the words to reply.

"Are you going to do it or not?" Lionblaze demanded. Again, the only reply was silence.

"Look," Lionblaze growled. "I'm going to leave now, and when I walk through those doors, my offer goes off the table," he walked over to the door. Draculauras belly churned with disgust. But as Lionblazes hand grasped the door handle, she spoke.

"Fine," she hissed. "I'll do it."

"Good girl," he smiled. "Now follow me."

Draculaura forced herself to her feet and adjusted her pink miniskirt. She tossed her hair back over her shoulders, trying to appear nonchalant as she walked down the hallway with Lionblaze. She was met by disgusted stares by the boys and girls that looked in her direction.

"That girl is like, a prostitute," she heard one whisper to her friend. "I hear she's like, ridden with STD's."

Draculaura hung her head, feeling so much shame it hurt to breath. Lionblaze led her into the auditorium, and up the stairs into the storage room. Draculaura shied away from him as he reached out and locked the door. He started walking towards her, reaching out his arms. "Come here," he whispered. Draculaura found herself backing up, until she hit the wall. Suddenly, she stopped with a jolt, as she had hit something from behind. Draculaura suddenly felt terrified, and she looked behind her.

It was another boy.

Spiderleg, the one who had been with Lionblaze when he forced her to do that disgusting favor.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked sharply. He smiled and held up a video camera. "I'm filming the show," he sneered. Draculaura felt as though she were going to throw up. She held her stomach and closed her eyes. Her head spun, and her thoughts churned around her head at lightning speed. _This can't be happening, _she thought. _Please, please, God, help me... _Then Lionblaze reached out and grabbed her arm. Then Draculaura heard the a click. She looked up at Spiderleg, whose camera now had a blinking red light in the middle.

It was recording.

Lionblaze yanked her towards him, digging his nails into her skin. He grabbed her shirt and yanked on it, causing the buttons to break and tear. Draculaura started to cry, holding her hands in front of her chest to hide herself. Her phone flew out of her shirts pocket in the chaos, landing on the floor.

_Wait a minute, my phone..._

Draculaura ripped herself free and lunged for her phone. But Lionblaze was fast, and reached it before she did. He kicked it just as Draculaura leaned down to grab it. "I don't think so," he hissed. He grabbed her again, this time throwing her onto a pile of cardboard that was on the floor. Draculaura heard her back crack on the not so soft cardboard, and she cried out in pain.

"You're a monster!" she screamed.

"No, _you_ are a monster," Lionblaze smiled. "I don't know why you even fight back. It's not as if anyone loves you enough to save you anyway."

Draculaura stopped fighting as she realized he was right. She lay limp, and didn't cry out as Lionblaze pushed his way inside her.

She didn't scream as she felt his rancid mouth against hers.

She tried not to think about her purity, her innocence, that Lionblaze violently stole from her.

_Brambleclaw_

Brambleclaw looked around the cafeteria, looking for somewhere to sit. He couldn't help but automatically look at the table in the far right corner, where he always sat with Draculaura. Today however, the table was empty. Brambleclaw involuntarily felt a pang of worry, but he pushed it away. _She's not worth my time, _he found himself thinking. _She's probably off with some guy. _Then he spotted Bluestar sitting by herself a little ways away. Their eyes met, and she waved him over. Brambleclaw picked up his ham sandwich and pushed his way through the crowd.

"Hey," Bluestar said. Brambleclaw couldn't help noticing that she sounded odd.

"Hey yourself," he replied, taking a bite into his sandwich. "How are you?"

"Fine," Bluestar said quickly. "Have you seen Draculaura anywhere?"

"Not since this morning," Brambleclaw was starting to get a funny feeling in his stomach. "Why?"

"I don't know, I mean we were talking on the phone like, all night last night, and she said she'd sit with me today," Bluestar said. "I've texted her like, four times, but I've got no reply."

"Wait," Brambleclaws spine turned to ice as he realized something. "You were on the phone with her all night?"

"Yeah," Bluestar said slowly. "That's what I said. And I don't get it! I waved at her in the hall an hour ago, but she looked down and walked faster."

"Shit," Brambleclaw whispered. Draculaura was telling the truth. "Who was she with?"

"Lionblaze," Bluestar said quietly. "I don't know what they were doing together."

"Oh fuck," Brambleclaw stood up from his seat and threw the ham sandwich on the table.

"What?" Bluestar cried, getting up from the table. "What?!"

"Something's wrong," Brambleclaw said, eyes wide. "We need to find her, and we need to find her _now."_

Bluestar ran to catch up to Brambleclaw, who was pushing his way through the crowd of people to get through. "Oh where could she be?" Brambleclaw groaned. Then he turned to Bluestar. "Where did you see them walking?"

"Down the 400 hallway," Bluestar whispered. "Brambleclaw, what's going on?"

"The auditorium," Brambleclaw said quietly. "No one's been in there all year," then he started to run, Bluestar following behind. Brambleclaw kicked open the auditorium door and looked around. It was deserted, with dust and boxes littered everywhere. Brambleclaw was starting to feel panicked that Draculaura wasn't in the room.

Then he saw the stairs.

Brambleclaw ran towards them, and made a lot of noise charging up them. Something inside of him knew that there was a terrible problem, and Lionblaze was connected. Brambleclaw grasped the doorknob with his clammy hands and tried to open the door. It was locked. Brambleclaw pounded his fists against the door. "LET ME IN," he yelled. Muffled voices answered him, followed by some crashes and swear words. Brambleclaw was growing desperate. He slammed his hands on the door, not knowing what else to do.

"Wait," Bluestar whispered, coming up behind him. "Let me." She pulled out a hairpin out of her hair and bended it into a straight line. Then, slowly and carefully, she inserted it into the hole in the doorknob. After a few clicks, the door opened. Brambleclaw shoved the door open all the way and stepped inside. He stopped dead as he looked at the horrors in front of him. Behind him, Bluestar let out a tortured gasp and she held her hands up to her mouth. Brambleclaw stared at Lionblaze, who was on top of Draculaura with his hands pinning her arms down. He looked at Brambleclaw with a mixture of shock and disbelief.

"We're kind of busy," Lionblaze said at last. Brambleclaw looked at Draculaura, beautiful Draculaura, lying underneath him. Her long black and pink streaked hair was tangled around her face, and her tears and made her makeup smear dark circles under her eyes. There was blood everywhere, all up her body and on the floor. He didn't move until he saw the boy holding the video camera, and that's when everything clicked into place.

"YOU FILTHY BASTARD!" Brambleclaw yelled, charging forward. He grabbed Lionblaze by the neck and threw him off Draculaura. He slammed the boy onto the floor, causing Lionblazes head to thud painfully against the hardwood floor. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO SOMEONE?" Brambleclaw screamed, using his heel to smash his foot into Lionblazes face. Lionblaze howled in pain, grabbing his broken nose with his hands, blood pouring out the cracks. "THINK YOU'RE A MAN?" Lionblaze yelled, kicking him in the side of the face. "YOU'RE A MONSTER!" then he kicked him again, this time, in the side. Yet it was no use, as Lionblaze was already unconscious from the first kick to the head. Brambleclaw stepped back and looked up at the terrified Spiderleg, who was trembling violently.

"I hope you caught all that," Brambleclaw hissed. He reached over and snatched the video camera, Spiderleg didn't try to stop him. Brambleclaw threw the camera on the floor and stomped on it until it was no more then a useless piece of metal, crushed into the floor.

"Get out," Brambleclaw hissed at Spiderleg. "And if you tell even one person what you just saw, I will personally make sure you get the same treatment your friend did."

"I am so, so sorry," Spiderleg whispered, before running out of the room. Brambleclaw then looked over at Draculaura. His heart beat faster, and sadness corrupted him so strongly it felt like it was about to knock him over. Bluestar had taken off her sweater and had put it on Draculaura, who had managed to pull on her ragged pink skirt from before. Bluestar was crying, but Draculaura sat still, expressionless. Brambleclaw walked slowly to her, and sat next to her on the cardboard.

"Don't sit there, it's a mess," Draculaura said, her voice monotone. Brambleclaw laughed, and his voice broke. "I don't care," he said, trying not to cry. "It's just blood."

Draculaura didn't say anything, just stared at the broken body of Lionblaze. Brambleclaw gently placed his arm over her shoulders, and she leaned her head into his chest. After a minute, she started to cry. Brambleclaw held her until her cries turned to sobs, and her sobs into wails.

"Don't cry," he said softly, stroking her hair. "He will never, ever hurt you again."


	4. Accidental Mass Text

Jayfeather Loves Jinafire

Chapter 4: Accidental Mass Text

_Jayfeather_

It had been four days since Draculaura was raped. Four days, since Lionblaze damaged her physically, emotionally, and mentally.

Four days since my brother raped that girl.

And the whole school is just carrying on like nothing ever happened.

Jayfeather walked down the hall, carrying his books. He felt uneasy as the other students stared at him. _That's real great, _Jayfeather thought mutinously. _Now I'm not just Jayfeather the nerd, I'm Jayfeather the rapists brother. _Jayfeather rolled his eyes and ignored the stares, thinking about Lionblaze. Lionblaze was facing charges pressed by Draculaura and her family, and a court hearing in two weeks. Lionblaze was almost 100% guaranteed to go to jail, even though he had denied the whole thing and hired an exponentially good lawyer. However, Spiderleg had confessed the whole charade, and Brambleclaw and Bluestar were witnesses. So, Lionblaze was going to be put away whether he ever told the truth or not. Jayfeather forced his thoughts about his brother aside as he snapped back to reality.

Jinafire was walking in his direction.

Jayfeather raised his hand and gave a tedious wave. Jinafire looked startled, but after a few moments she too lifted her hand to wave back.

"Hey," Jayfeather said kindly as he approached her. Jinafire smiled slightly. "Hello," she replied. "Where are you off to?"

"Math," Jayfeather sighed, holding up his math book. Then to his dismay, his throat closed up. Choking and coughing, Jayfeather fumbled around in his pocket for his inhaler. His hands clasped around the plastic and he raised it to his lips. After a deep breath in, he put it back.

"Ah," he said, relieved. Then he noticed the freaked out expression on Jinafires face. His face turned beet red. "Uh, I know that wasn't very cool or attractive," was all he could think of to say. Jinafire started to laugh, and Jayfeather forced himself to laugh along with her even though he didn't find it funny at all. Then a sudden realization dawned over him. He was actually having a decent conversation with Jinafire in the middle of the hall, and no one had come up to ruin it yet!

Confidence clouded over Jayfeathers brain as he made the conclusion none of his bullies were in sight. Jayfeather shuffled his books in one arm and used his free one to take off his glasses. He stuffed them in his pocket, and tried not to think of how blurry everything looked. He could barely even make out the features on Jinafires face, but he knew he looked way, way better without the glasses. Even his sister Hollyleaf had told him he looked better without them.

"So," Jayfeather said, trying to talk cool. "Wanna go out for a cigarette?"

There was a long pause.

"How to you smoke with your asthma?" Jinafire said at last.

_Shit! Abort! Abort!_

"I'm just kidding," Jayfeather smiled. Jinafire laughed shortly. "Thought so."

_Cleo_

Cleo watched as Hollyleaf slowly applied her makeup. She looked sad, almost numb. Hollyleaf rubbed a pink lipstick over her frowning lips, and then gently set the tube back down on her dresser.

"I can feel you looking at me," Hollyleaf sat at last. Cleo noticed her voice didn't hold its usual bitchy tone, instead she sounded wary.

"I was just wonder what you were thinking about," Cleo said truthfully. "You've been awfully quiet today." She braced herself for a series of _Ehmahgawds _and _Shut ups _but they never came. Hollyleaf just sighed and looked over at her best friend. "I'm just upset about my brother," she admitted. "I can't believe he raped Draculaura."

"I can't believe it either," Cleo whispered.

"Now who knows when I'll ever see him again?" Hollyleaf continued. "And oh my god, Cleo. You should see how this is affecting my dad. He's devastated."

"No one can really believe it happened," Cleo said. "It feels unreal."

"Yeah, well, whatever," Hollyleaf looked away and faced the mirror once more. "I am like, so done being sad about this."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I want to get drunk," Hollyleaf said, her voice gaining her usual harsh edge once again. "Know of any parties?"

"No," Cleo muttered awkwardly.

"Ehmahgawd, you're useless," Hollyleaf rolled her eyes. "I guess we'll have to go find one. Get your coat, Cleo, we're leaving."

Cleo grabbed her light blue 300$ Roxy ski jacket and pulled it on. "I thought your dad said we couldn't go out tonight," she said.

"Ehmahgawd, who cares?" Hollyleaf rolled her eyes and zipped up her own coat. Together they walked down the stairs, and to the front door. Cleo noticed Hollyleafs father wasn't in the living room, so they were able to avoid a bunch of questions on where they were going. Hollyleaf pushed open her door and walked outside, the cool air making her shoulders tense. Cleo didn't even feel the cold.

"I want coffee," Hollyleaf suddenly announced.

"Starbucks?" Cleo suggested automatically.

"Yeah," Hollyleaf nodded her head and continued walking. They walked for a while not talking, but when they came upon Starbucks, Cleos steps wavered.

Draculaura and Bluestar were standing outside, holding their starbucks cups with gloved hands.

"Look," Hollyleaf whispered to Cleo. "It's our two favorite people."

Her voice was so scathing it made Cleos heart clench with dread. She wouldn't put it past Hollyleaf to make fun of someone, even if they were raped only days before. The worst part was, Cleo would be expected to join in.

They walked up to the girls, and Cleo prayed Hollyleaf would ignore them and keep walking. Of course, she had no such luck. Hollyleaf stopped in front of them and placed her hands in her pockets.

"Hey girls," Hollyleaf said. Cleo nearly fell over from shock. Hollyleaf was being _friendly. _Draculaura and Bluestar exchanged a confused glance, then looked back at Hollyleaf.

"Hi," Bluestar said at last.

"Know of any parties tonight?" Hollyleaf asked, smiling.

"Uh, no..." Bluestar replied. Draculaura remained mute. Cleo stood rigid, wondering just what the hell Hollyleaf was up to.

"I guess you two wouldn't know of anything cool anyway," Hollyleaf said. Then she turned to Draculaura and looked her dead in the eye.

"I know what my brother did to you," she said slowly. "And I want you to know that I'm sorry."

Then she grabbed Cleo by the arm and they walked away. Cleo was so utterly confused she couldn't resist saying something.

"What the hell is with you today?" Cleo demanded. "Why were you being nice to them?"

Hollyleaf rolled her eyes. "Please," she said. "It's not as if I actually _like _them."

"Then why-"

"I just felt bad about what happened to Draculaura, okay?" Hollyleaf said coldly. "Gawd."

Cleo shut her mouth, and they walked into Starbucks without another word.

_Bluestar_

"What the fuck," Draculaura snapped as she watched Cleo and Hollyleaf walk into Starbucks. "What the hell was that?"

"I'm just as confused as you are," Bluestar said as she took a sip of her coffee. "Who knows, maybe Hollyleafs icy heart is melting."

"I don't believe it for a second," Draculaura said quietly. "There's something going on with her, and I don't know what."

"Who knows," Bluestar murmured. They stood in silence for a few moments, shivering in the cold. Then Bluestar spoke again. "Where's Brambleclaw?" she asked.

"I actually don't know," Draculaura said, realizing this for the first time. "I think he might be at home."

"Oh," Bluestar mumbled. "Are you going to see him today?"

"Yes," Draculaura smiled. "We're gonna have a few drinks at his house tonight."

"Sounds like fun," Bluestar said with envy. Draculaura gave her a knowing eye. "You can come, you know," she said. Bluestar gave a sigh of relief. "Thanks. I'd rather not be a loner again this weekend."

"Can you text Brambleclaw for me?" Draculaura asked, giving wide puppy dog eyes. "My phone ran out of minutes this morning."

"No problem," Bluestar smiled, opening her phone.

"Do you have his number?"

"No, well, yeah, sort of. I have the school students email list saved, so I can just click his email and select the mobile feature."

"I have no idea what you just said," Draculaura giggled. "But if you know what your doing, I believe you."

"What do you want me to say?" Bluestar asked, fingers hovering above her keyboard.

"Tell him we should drink at my house," Draculaura explained after a moments thought. "My parents are away for the night on business."

Bluestar typed a message. _Hey, drinks at Draculauras tonight! Parents aren't home :). _Then she clicked send. She passed the sent message to Draculaura so she could read it over. "Looks good, thanks," she smiled. Then she frowned. "Bluestar, why is the select-all button highlighted?"

"It's not, its my phones glitchy default and I-" Bluestar paused as she looked at her screen. "And I forgot to un-click it," she said at last. Draculaura stared at her. "What does that mean?"

"It means I just sent that message to the whole school," Bluestar said, starting to feel light headed.

"It's alright," Draculaura said, eyes still wide. "No one will probably take that seriously."

"I hope not," Bluestar whispered. "Oh my god Draculaura, if people start showing up at your house I'm so sorry."

"They probably won't," Draculaura laughed. But she sounded uneasy, and Bluestar could tell she was worried.

_Jinafire_

Jinafire was bored. She was absentmindedly straightening her hair, not because it needed to be straightened, but because there was absolutely nothing else to do. She was just grabbing another lock of her hair to straighten when her cell phone vibrated against her leg in her pocket. Jinafire pulled it out and looked at the screen. _TXT message: Unknown Number. _Curious, Jinafire clicked open. _Hey, drinks at Draculauras tonight! Parents aren't home :). _Jinafires heart lifted. A party! At once Jinafire grabbed the phone to call Skelita, who answered on the first ring.

"Hey," Jinafire said excitedly. "I got a text saying-"

"Draculauras party?" Skelita interrupted. "I got it too! Are you going?"

"If you come with me," Jinafire said. "I'm not going alone, that would be like, so lame."

"Of course I'm going," Skelita said. Jinafire realized she sounded a little bit like Hollyleaf, but she forced herself to dismiss the thought. Her funny feeling came back almost at once, when Skelita spoke again.

"Ehmahgawd, Jinafire. Have you gone mute?"

"_Ehmahgawd, _Skelita. Have you turned into Hollyleaf?" Jinafire shot back. She was met with a long pause.

"Sorry," Jinafire mumbled.

"Whatever," Skelita said. "I'll come pick you up at 10."

"10?!"

"Jesus, Jinafire. We can't show up at a party at like, 7. That would be totally lame." then she hung up. Jinafire set the phone back down on the receiver and turned back to the mirror. She smiled, suddenly glad she did her hair. Then she realized it was only 5. _Ugh, 5 hours to go! _She thought. _What the hell am I going to do till then?_ Jinafire stood up and walked downstairs and into the living room. She looked outside the window, at the darkening neighborhood. The sky was growing gray, and Jinafire could see a very faint outline of the moon behind the clouds.

"Jinafire, I'm home!"

Jinafire turned around to see her mother standing there, smiling kindly at her.

"Mom!" Jinafire said happily, walking over to hug her. "How was work?"

"Same as always," her mom shrugged. "I had to have my lunch cut short because of an urgent press call."

"Ah, I see," Jinafire said, not sure what else to say. "Um, mom, I was wondering if I could go out tonight."

At once her moms eyes hardened. "Where?" she asked. In a moment of thinking, Jinafire realized it would be best to lie.

"To Skelitas," she said, guilt forming in her heart. "We were going to grab a bite to eat later and then chill at her house."

"Sounds fine," her mom murmured. "As long as you call from her house tonight."

"I will," Jinafire said excitedly. She forced her feelings of dread out of the way. She had no way to call from Skelitas later, but she'd worry about that then.

_I'm going to my first party tonight!_

_Hollyleaf_

Hollyleaf walked into her house, and felt relieved as the warm air wrapped its way around her. Cleo walked in quickly after her and shut the door.

"It was so fucking cold out there," Hollyleaf said.

"Ahgreed," Cleo nodded. Hollyleaf walked into the living room, where her brother Jayfeather was sitting watching the TV.

"Hey," Jayfeather nodded to her.

"Hello," Hollyleaf replied. "Jayfeather did you get a text about Draculauras party?" A few hours ago, Hollyleaf and Cleo had both received a text message from an unknown number saying there would be a party at Draculauras tonight. _Friking Bluestar tells me she knows of nothing going on, _Hollyleaf thought, annoyed. _But then ten minutes later I get a text telling me otherwise. _

"Yeah I got a message about that," Jayfeather said, shattering Hollyleafs thoughts. "Did you?"

"Yeah, and Cleo did too," Hollyleaf replied. "You going?"

"No," was Jayfeathers answer. Hollyleaf rolled her eyes. "Why the hell not?"

"I'm busy," Jayfeather mumbled, turning his eyes back to his TV show.

"Ehmahgawd, Jayfeather," Hollyleaf snapped. "You like, never go anywhere. Just go to the fucking party, we'll even walk with you."

"Bullshit," Jayfeather said. "You're only nice to me when we're alone."

"Heh-low!" Hollyleaf made a big show of pointing to Cleo, who shifted her feet awkwardly. "I'm being nice right now, aren't I? And Cleos standing right there!"

"Whatever," Jayfeather mumbled, turning up the TV louder. Hollyleaf stalked over to the TV and pressed the power button. The screen turned black, and Jayfeather sighed. He turned his attention back to his sister again. "Why do you care if I go or not?" he demanded.

"Because you're my brother, and I care about you," Hollyleaf snapped. "Just like I care about Lionblaze, even though he's not here anymore."

"Lionblaze can go to hell," Jayfeather muttered. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV back on. Hollyleaf bended over and ripped the cord out of the wall.

"Come to the party," she said.

Jayfeather stared at her. "I don't have anything nice to wear."

"Well then we'll change that," Hollyleaf grabbed Cleo by the hand and together they ran upstairs. Hollyleaf led her into Lionblazes room.

"What are we doing in here?" Cleo asked.

"Getting clothes," Hollyleaf said, opening the door to Lionblazes closet. She pulled out a black tee shirt with some sort of unreadable symbol on it. She threw it at Cleo and then searched for a pair of jeans. After a few minutes she found a pair of blue jeans and threw them at Cleo as well.

"Bring these downstairs," she instructed. They walked back downstairs again, to find Jayfeather still sitting on the couch. He had plugged the TV back in, but it was no use. Hollyleaf walked over and ripped it from the wall again. She ignored Jayfeathers protests and grabbed the clothes from Cleo. "Put these on," she instructed, throwing them at Jayfeather. Jayfeather held up the shirt and scowled. "I'm gonna look like a douche."

"That's what girls like," Hollyleaf winked. "Now put it on and be ready to go in an hour."


	5. Party, Party

Jayfeather Loves Jinafire

Chapter 5: Party, Party

_Jinafire_

Jinafire slowly walked up the driveway of Draculauras house. She couldn't believe the turnout, it looked as if the whole school was crowded in her yard. Beside her, Skelita let out a long deep breath.

"Ehmahgawd," she said dramatically. "This party is _huge. _And it's not even 11 yet!"

"Stop saying _ehmahgawd," _Jinafire sighed, annoyed. "You sound like Hollyleaf and the rest of her clones."

"True," Skelita said reluctantly. She stretched the word into two syllables, making it sound like _tah-rue. _Jinafire sighed and rolled her eyes for what seemed to be the billionth time this evening.

"Hey, Skelita!"

Jinafire turned around to see who had called her friend. It was Draculaura and Bluestar.

"Ehmahgawd, hey!" Skelita squealed. Jinafire wanted to strangle her.

"Hey," Bluestar smiled kindly. Jinafire noticed Draculaura looked nearly hysterical.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"There's so many people here," Draculaura screamed. "My house will be trashed!"

"I'm sure it won't be trashed," Jinafire said, trying to be helpful. Seconds after she said that, she heard a smash and glass breaking. Someone had kicked a soccer ball into the living room window. Jinafire slowly looked over at Draculaura to see her reaction. She had her mouth hanging open in shock, and her eyes were half closed. She looked utterly defeated.

"Uh, I'm sure we can replace that before your parents come home," Bluestar said feebly. "It doesn't look that bad."

And then there was another smash, someone had kicked the same soccer ball out another window. Glass showered down over the lawn, and everyone cheered.

"I'm gonna stab that fucking soccer ball," Draculaura hissed. "That way no one will be able to fucking KICK IT THROUGH ANYMORE OF MY FUCKING WINDOWS!" she screamed the last part at the crowd before turning back to her friends. "Like, oh my fucking god," she said warily. "Can this night get anymore weird?"

"I think it can," Bluestar said suddenly, eyes wide. She pointed at something behind Jinafire. "Look, at _that."_

Jinafire turned around and nearly collapsed from shock. Walking up the driveway, vodka bottle in hand, were Cleo, Hollyleaf and Jayfeather.

"What's he doing with _them?" _Jinafire gasped.

"Maybe they don't know he's there," Bluestar said, unable to think of another reasonable explanation.

"Oh I think they know he's there," Skelita said scathingly as Hollyleaf put her hand on his shoulder and laughed. Cleo stumbled along after them, looking slightly awkward.

"I don't understand," Draculaura said at last. "That really doesn't make sense at all."

Jinafire had just opened her mouth to respond, when Hollyleaf turned to face them. "Hey, _Draculaura," _she called. "Are we aloud in the house?"

"Go for it," Draculaura called back feebly. In a quieter voice she added, "it's not as though it really matters anymore."

Jinafire stared at Jayfeather, who was looking remarkably better than he usually did. He was wearing a tee shirt that Jinafire could have sworn was his brothers, his hair was flipped out of the way of his eyes and his eyes were bright, and he was _smiling. _As if he knew someone was looking at him, Jayfeather looked up and his eyes met Jinafires. He smiled and waved, before following Hollyleaf and Cleo into the house. Jinafires knees felt weak. Her head started to spin.

_What's happening to me? _She thought.

"What the fuck are you staring at?" Skelita demanded, waving a hand in front of Jinafires face. "Heh-_low!"_

"Sorry, I was just thinking," Jinafire mumbled. She shifted her feet, trying to unstick her heels from the grass. "And why are we all standing out here?"

"My house has been taken over by drunken people," Draculaura said sadly. "We are the only sane ones left."

"Then let's go fucking change that!" Skelita cried, grabbing Jinafire by the arm. "We're not loners! Let's go party!" She dragged Jinafire up the steps to the house, leaving Draculaura and Bluestar by themselves. "Besides," Skelita added quietly. "I want to see someone."

"Is it a boy?" Jinafire asked knowingly.

"Yeah, and a really cute one!" Skelita looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Don't tell anyone, alright, but it's Jayfeather."

Jinafires blood ran out of her body. She couldn't respond.

"So, I'm gonna go get him all liquored up and see where this night will go," Skelita winked at Jinafire before she turned around. "I'm gonna go find him. See you!"

Jinafire raised a hand and waved once. She was so angry and betrayed it physically _hurt. _It took Jinafire one second to figure out what to do. She ignored the blaring music and stalked back out of the house. She wasn't surprised to see Bluestar and Draculaura standing in the exact same spot from before. She fought tears as she stalked up to them.

"What's wrong?" Bluestar asked at once when she saw Jinafires face.

"Come in with me," Jinafire said quietly, voice cracking. "I'm about to get wasted and tell Jayfeather my feelings, and I'm not gonna do it alone."

_Draculaura_

"You like _Jayfeather?" _Draculaura said in disbelief. Jinafire awkwardly nodded her head yes.

"It would be better if you told him sober," Bluestar said kindly. "That way he'll know you mean it."

Jinafire shook her head no. "No, no I can't do that," she said slowly. "Because I'm gonna be completing with Skelita, and there's no way I can do that in a sober state."

"Wait, hold on," Draculaura said, confused. "What about Skelita?"

"She likes Jayfeather too," Jinafire admitted. "And she's prettier and more confident and skinnier and sexier and-"

"And Jayfeather doesn't like her, he likes you," Draculaura cut in. "So stop whining, you have nothing to worry about."

Jinafire nodded, and turned to the house. "Let's go inside," she said at last. Draculaura nodded. "We probably should. I need to find Brambleclaw."

"I saw him roaming around with a 2/6 of vodka an hour ago," Bluestar pointed out. Draculaura nodded grimly. "I know. That's why I have to find him."

They walked back inside the house, and Bluestar took Jinafire to find a drink. Draculaura looked around at her house. Things were getting chaotic. Bottles were smashed all over the floor, and dirt streaked across every square inch of the carpet. _Well it's not as if you can see it, _Draculaura thought. _The thick fog of smoke covers that. _Draculaura waved a hand in front of her face at the thick white smoke that was coming from a variety of cigarettes and marijuana. Draculaura walked around, one question stuck in the back of her mind.

_Where is Brambleclaw?_

As if answering her prayers, her cell phone rang. Draculaura flipped it open without checking the caller ID. "Too late, found someone else," she said teasingly.

"Draculaura?" an angry mans voice demanded. Draculauras knees nearly gave out in panic. It was her dad.

"Hey, daddy," Draculaura said, running to a bathroom. She shut it quietly and locked the door, starting to panic when she realized she could still hear music blasting and people yelling.

"Draculaura, are you having a party?" her dad roared.

"No, no," Draculaura said. "I'm just having some friends over." then a rustling noise distracted her, from behind the shower curtain. She ripped it to the side to see Tigerstar passed out in the bathtub. "Uhhhhhhhhh," he said.

"Which friends?" her dad asked suspiciously.

"Uh, Tigerstar."

"Let me talk to him," her dad growled. Draculaura slapped Tigerstars face several times to get him to wake up.

"Say hi to dad," Draculaura thrust the phone near Tigerstars mouth.

"Uhhhhhhhhh."

Draculaura held the phone back up to her own ear. "See? Tigerstar."

"Draculaura, I really don't think-"

"I gotta go dad," Draculaura said quickly as she heard some banging on the bathroom door.

"Dracul-"

"Love you miss you bye!" Draculaura hung up and stalked to the door. She tore it open, throwing the phone behind her. She heard a _clunk _and a _uhhhhhhhhh _from Tigerstar. She ignored him and turned to see who was at the door. She breathed a sigh of relief when she realized it was just Brambleclaw.

"My dad just called," Draculaura said.

"Well, hello to you too," Brambleclaw smiled.

"Stop it! This is serious!" Draculaura hissed, poking him in the chest. "Brambleclaw, I am _screwed."_

"Stop, stop," Brambleclaw said, reaching his arms out and placing them over her shoulders. "You're gonna be _fine. _Tomorrow we'll clean the whole house and I'll drive over to the building store and pick up some new windows."

"You really think it's gonna be okay?" Draculaura asked quietly.

"No, I _know _it's gonna be okay," Brambleclaw said. "Now come on, if you're gonna have a party you might as well enjoy it."

"Point," Draculaura said. "And given the circumstances, I could really use a drink."

_Bluestar_

"Alright, go talk to him," Bluestar demanded. Jinafire threw her hands up in frustration. "I _can't, _Bluestar!" she cried. "I just can't!"

"Well why the hell not," Bluestar asked, taking a sip of her drink. "Give me one good reason."

"I can't."

"_Why?"_

"Because I don't have any," Jinafire muttered. "I'm just too awkward."

"Fine then I'll go talk to him," Bluestar hissed, getting fed up with Jinafires irritating shyness. She ignored Jinafires cries for her to stop. "Someone's gotta get things rolling around here!" she called over her shoulder. She walked into the living room, and spotted Jayfeather smoking a cigarette on the couch. _Friking kids got asthma and there he is, smoking a cigarette. _

"Hey," she said, sitting down on the couch next to him.

"Hey," he said, narrowing his eyes. Bluestar realized by the way his body was waving back and forth slightly that he was drunk.

"What you doin," Bluestar said after realizing she really didn't know what to say at all.

"Wondering just why the hell you're talking to me," Jayfeather said simply. Bluestar was taken aback. "What?"

"You don't talk to me at school, you know, cause I'm a _loser," _Jayfeather spat, slurring slightly. Bluestar stared at him, wondering where he was getting this newfound confidence. Her unasked question was answered nearly at once.

Hollyleaf.

He was acting, like his sister.

He was one _ehmahgawd _away from it.

"I never thought you were a loser," Bluestar lied. Jayfeather snorted. "Yeah, bullshit."

Bluestar choked back a stinging retort and stood up. "You're just like your sister," she hissed. Jayfeather just shrugged and took another drag off his smoke. Bluestar pushed through the crowd of people back to Jinafire, who was waiting anxiously for her return.

"So, what did he say?" she asked the minute Bluestar was back in earshot.

"He was being rude," Bluestar mumbled. Jinafires eyes widened. "What? Why?"

"I don't feel like talking about it," Bluestar mumbled.

"Tell me!" Jinafire begged, clasping her hands together and widening her eyes.

"He's was acting like his sister," Bluestar sighed at last. Jinafire looked at her, confused. "How?"

"He was acting all confident and arrogant," Bluestar growled. "He was one _ehmahgawd _away from being her clone."

"It couldn't have been that bad," Jinafire mumbled.

"Well, it was," Bluestar said. "And I don't know about you, but I need a drink."

"Okay," Jinafire said numbly, staring at Jayfeather on the couch. He butted out his cigarette butt in an empty cup and then started to cough. Jinafire smiled slightly as Jayfeather quickly reached into his pocket for his inhaler. He took a big breath off it and put it back in his pocket. Jinafire then looked to her right, where Hollyleaf was laughing in a big group of other people. She was pointing and laughing at some poor boy who had spilled his red plastic cup of juice all over his shirt. _Jayfeathers not anything like her, _she thought to herself. She looked back at Jayfeather, who had lit up yet another smoke. _Or his he?_

_Jayfeather_

Jayfeather sat on the couch, feeling dizzier than a fan twirling around. _I shouldn't have drank so much, _he thought mildly. He stood up, resulting in him sloshing the drink all over the coffee table. Jayfeather looked around wildly to see if anyone noticed. By the way people were dancing, drinking and smoking, he knew no one had seen. Jayfeather then realized that his spilled drink hadn't done much to the state of things. The coffee table was piled high with plastic cups and beer bottles. The carpet underneath was dirty and full of ash. And everything looked _sticky. _Jayfeather sighed as he tried to walk.

His shoes stuck to the carpet.

Jayfeather drunkenly looked around, trying to find his sister. _I want to go home, _he thought. _I'm sick of this disgusting place. _Jayfeather didn't see her anywhere, but he spotted Bluestar and Jinafire standing a little ways off. Jayfeather didn't look at them, he still felt bad for being rude to Bluestar a little while ago. _Oh well. I'm drunk and don't care. _He stumbled outside, breathing in the fresh air. _Sure smells better then that cigarette smelling house, _he thought. _Oh wait I contributed to that too. _Jayfeather smiled and set his drink down on the ground. It toppled over and spilled but he didn't notice.

"Hey, Jayfeather," Hollyleaf slurred, stumbling up to him. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Jayfeather wondered for a second why Hollyleaf looked so unbalanced, but then he found the source of the problem. One of her heels on her shoes snapped off. Hollyleaf noticed Jayfeather staring at it and laughed. "That's what happens when you step into a air vent," she mumbled. "Don't do it."

"Well I'm not planning on wearing high heeled shoes anytime soon, so I don't think I'll have a problem," Jayfeather replied.

"Don't be such a smart ass," Hollyleaf sighed. "I'm drunk and cold. Let's go home."


End file.
